Operation: N.O.T.I.C.E.-M.E. (Introduction)
Narration Of Two Interesting Children Entices Mostly Everyone ''' ''Operation: N.O.T.I.C.E.-M.E.'' is a fanfiction written and illustrated by Numbuh 404, featuring her original characters of Sector R: *Numbuh 593 *Numbuh 641 *Numbuh 650 *Numbuh 652 *Numbuh 666 The following characters are originally from the show: *The members of Sector V *The members of Sector L *Chad Dickson *Cree Lincoln *Father *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh 86 *Numbuh 362 *The Delightful Children From Down the Lane *The Numbuh 44 Twins About the Story '''AUTHOR FOREWORD: Please keep in mind that this story was written several years ago and may be revised if/when this project is worked on again by Numbuh 404. After Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. the whereabouts of Numbuh 19th Century became a mystery as much as his history had. This fanfiction reiterates the events that follow his decommissioning, including the pursuit of one operative's interest in him and his past. Unfortunately, he is also being pursued by the infamous Father as a key element for his plans to destroy the Kids Next Door. Generally, the focus skips around to the varying parties of the story specified with a mid-page ". . ." followed by a new paragraph. There are also character descriptions included upon the entry of new characters as well as certain show characters. However, such figures as Father, the Delightful Children, and some background team members are not given imagery details because they are either iconic or were only mentioned in the show (ex: Numbuh 1-8-5-7). Likewise, whenever 2x4 technology appears -- whether it be a weapon or transportation device -- the acronym is spelled out to indicate its purpose. There is an epilogue at the end that illustrates an event that happened in the middle of the storyline (but frankly, I'm too embarrassed by the amount of whismical female-fantasy mush I wrote to actually post it up), but no prologue. The first chapter is here, so enjoy! Story Listing #Operation: N.O.T.I.C.E.-M.E. #Operation: S.U.D.D.E.N.L.Y. (First Sequel) #(Third sequel yet to be named) #(A fourth sequel may or may not be created; unknown at this time) Trivia *This novel was inspired by the mysterious appearance and disappearance of the one-shot character, Numbuh 19th Century, as he is the main premise of the plot. *Writing began on August 17th, 2010 and the first draft was completed on September 6th, 2010; however, it has been proof read and edited up until September 1st, 2012. It is 50 pages in length in the Word Document, but was only a total of 36 pages when originally written on lined school paper (front and back). The word count is 25,859. *In Chapter 6 there is a paragraph where Numbuh 19th Century rediscovers the S.P.I.C.E.R. and has a revelation about it once being his invention: this was added in two years after the story's initial completion. *In Chapter 8, nicknames are given to the operatives participating in a rescue mission and Numbuh 11.0 is called "Cookie" as a reference to popular Nickelodeon series Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Category:Fanfictions Category:Series Category:Numbuh 404 Files